


In the Rain

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barebacking, Bottom Castiel, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel, M/M, Open Relationships, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex, Top Dean, mentioned Dean/Other(s), mentioned castiel/other(s), sex in the rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:47:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: It had been Castiel's idea and Dean hadn't been able to sayno.





	In the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.

The rain was pounding down on them. It was soaking them to the bone but everything was warm and Dean couldn’t get past the look on Castiel’s face. His angel’s blue eyes were burning, plump lips parted, as he urged Dean, _begged_ him, to go faster. 

He begged Dean to go _harder_.

Dean’s hands gripped Castiel’s hips as he picked up the pace and continued slamming into his fallen angel. Castiel’s body was moving on the Impala’s hood, the metal warm and wet, as Dean almost viciously fucked into the warm, tight body laid out before him. Rain had plastered Castiel’s dark hair against his skin and Castiel’s nude body, clothes discarded and no doubt filthy, as Castiel scrabbled for something to hold and couldn’t find it.

His eyes watched beaded water roll down tan skin as pleasure twisted and built inside of him with each quick, hard snap of his hips and the glorious tight clench of Castiel wrapped around his aching cock.

“Faster, Dean.  _Now_.” It was a demand and Dean felt it run down his spine as something wild and desperate filled Castiel’s eyes. He couldn’t deny Castiel, wanting just as much to pound into Castiel until he forgot his name, and without pause Dean adjusted himself as he kept fucking deep into Castiel’s ass.

Castiel was still speaking. Dean’s name kept coming out in gasps and moans before he dug his heals into the base of Dean’s spine dragging Dean deeper. Dean knew that Castiel was trying to pull him closer. Deeper to the point that there was no doubt Dean was buried inside. A hand reached out and dragged Dean close before Castiel was kissing him hungrily. Fingers knotted in Dean’s hair and Castiel’s body was bending to get Dean where he wanted him. From experience being in Castiel’s place Dean knew that Castiel was trying to get him where he  _needed_  him.

“ _Fuck Cas_.” it punched out of Dean’s parted lips when Dean got a chance at air and he noted the grin of satisfaction on Castiel’s face. “Fucking flexible. So fucking tight and hot.” Castiel bit down on Dean’s neck at the comment, fingers moving over damp clothes and Dean’s equally damp skin, while Dean pushed in.

Castiel’s tongue darted out to lick over Dean’s wet skin. Dean was sure that Castiel could taste sweat from exertion and the heat as well as rain water on his tongue.

Dean watched as Castiel pulled back and Dean watched as Castiel couldn’t stop the satisfied look on his face at the mark he had left behind that was now standing out against Dean’s freckled skin.

Castiel’s eyes moved as he glanced up to see Dean’s hair dripping, water running down his features, and clothes plastered to his skin. Dean’s cheeks were flushed and his eyes were dark with lust as he watched Castiel’s eyes move over him. Pleasure and satisfaction filled Castiel’s features.

Then Castiel moved, ass clenching down tightly, before he grinned at the moan that escaped Dean’s parted lips. “I want to feel it Dean. I want to feel you.” Castiel’s voice was rough and Dean bit his lip before they were moving once more. Castiel’s back once more on the Impala and a few seconds later his hand was moving down to stroke himself before Dean batted it away.

"I’ve got you, Cas. Dammit  _I’ve got you_.” Dean’s hand closed around Castiel’s cock and the fallen angel’s eyes snap closed as he arched into the movement of Dean’s hand as he jerked Castiel off.

Dean could tell by the way Castiel jerked and moaned and clenched that he was almost nailing Castiel’s prostate with each thrust, hand stroking down Castiel’s hard cock, while the rain continued to pour down on them. Nothing but sensations filled his senses.

A crack of thunder echoed through the field next to wear he’d pulled over and Dean ignored it in favor of pleasure and warmth and Castiel getting driven crazy on the end of his cock as he hammed into Castiel chasing his own orgasm that was right there.

Castiel lost himself in pleasure and his building orgasm as he moaned underneath Dean. Dean’s grunts and the sounds of pleasure escaping Dean were almost covered up by the sound of more thunder rolling across the open field.

Dean could see through hooded eyes, right there on the edge of orgasm, as Castiel held on and threw himself into the sensations of a good fuck. His ass clenched vicious around Dean and Dean can see the grin when a curse escaped Dean at the sensation.

Then Castiel let go and his mouth dropped open. Castiel came between them and Dean’s hips stutter at the tensing of Castiel underneath him. His rhythm is thrown off at Castiel’s tightening and the warmth between them. Castiel blinked open blurry eyes and looked up to see Dean staring at him. Dean’s pace fell off when Castiel tightens around Dean.

Dean moved as best as he could at the angle and then Dean slammed deep, eyes closing and warmth rushing through him as his cock shot his release into Castiel’s warm ass.

This was warm and familiar. Nothing like a good, enjoyable fuck and Dean was always about indulging in those. His body was still a bit sore from the night before.

Beneath him Castiel grinned as he saw Dean completely lost in it. Dean’s face was full of pleasure and flushed with it as his hips stuttered forward a few times chasing the lingering warmth of orgasm. The rain was still coming down but it added something to it.

They were both completely soaked and Dean wants this again. He wants to fuck in the rain again and he wants to see how many different ways and places they can do this again. Dean was more than interested in continuing along the interesting thing they had between them.

When Castiel had fallen Dean had never imagined _this_ would happen.

He’d never imagined Castiel coming to him, pressing into his space, and he’d never imagined that Castiel, learning about being a human, would propose an open relationship because he _knew_ that Dean _loved_ fucking or being fucked by a variety of people.

And, as Castiel had learned and figured out his own enjoyment, Dean had noticed that Castiel seemed to enjoy something similar. While Dean was on his way out of a bar they’d stopped in with a potential one-night-stand he would sometimes catch sight of Castiel with a gorgeous woman or a burly man leaning into his space with a suggestive grin. Their relationship had been working beautifully for months. Open and flexible. Both of them more than happy to enjoy each other and others when the need arose.

Dean ended up draped over Castiel, still pressed inside, as their foreheads rested against each other. This wasn’t something he’d do with one of his one-night or two-night-stands, it was just something between them, and Dean let himself enjoy it.

"Fucking adore you, Cas.” it came out as Dean allowed himself to be dragged back down into a kiss. He was folded over Castiel as the fallen angel held onto him. Castiel seemed to throw himself into kissing him and fisting his hands into Dean’s wet clothing. After a few moments Dean pulled back, “I’m going to kill you if we get a cold because of this.” but they’re both grinning and Castiel threw his head back in a loud, delighted laugh that Dean wasn’t sure he’d heard before.

Castiel was still holding onto Dean as Dean went soft inside him and he loved this. Everything about this right now. It was random and crazy and despite the possibility of being struck by lightning Dean couldn’t possibly regret indulging Castiel’s request to pull over and fuck him.

“We’ll have a cold together…I haven’t had one yet.” The response was slightly cheeky and further proof of the human Castiel was becoming since he had lost his grace over a year ago.

Dean pulled out and blinked down at him, “You haven’t had a cold yet?” his tone was incredulous and probably ridiculous considering they were just fucking each other on the hood of a car in the middle of nowhere. Now, with his release leaking out of Castiel’s puffy hole and his pants around his ankles, they’re talking about colds of all things.

“No, Dean. I take care of myself.”

“Fucking smartass.” the words were fond as they both shivered against the rain and a sudden burst of wind that swept past them. After picking up Castiel’s discarded clothing and Dean pulling up his underwear and pants they started moving around the car to grab something to change in.

Both of them were still wet from rain and come as Dean popped the trunk.

**Author's Note:**

> There...something lighter and fluffy. Also I don't think I've actually written something where they've had an open relationship before. Honestly I kind of really love the idea of them fucking each other and enjoying picking up others, comparing their nights in the morning over breakfast.
> 
> So how was this one? Did it hit the spot?


End file.
